In the Mirror
by MeiSaki
Summary: Satoru!Centric. Se fué y ya no logró encontrarle ni en sus recuerdos. Spoilers.


Nada de ShinSekai Yori me pertenece~ Hay algunos Spoilers, referentes al capítulo 8 mezclados con divagues míos. Y nada más que decir; fué un agrado escribir esto. Estos dos me causan mucha ternura.

* * *

Satoru le pidió a Shun salir, por vez primera, al poco tiempo de que Saki y María —al igual que muchos otros(as) de la clase unificada— se volvieran todavía más cercanas de lo que siempre fueron y su relación emprendiera nuevos rumbos.

El aire parecía estar siendo edulcorado a base de una profusión de miel y de fresas inconmensurable, y, tal vez precisamente eso le influenció y le obcecó lo suficiente para que aplastara con la suela de su zapato los fantasmas intrínsecos de la aprehensión y de las dudas respecto al amor y al rechazo; e hiciera lo mismo que el resto. Expresar con las más simples palabras dentro de su vocabulario algo frágil pero invariablemente complejo; como lo eran también los diminutos copos de nieve de intrincadas formas que besaban las atezadas mejillas de Shun y hacian juego con sus ojos.

Joyas pálidas resplandecientes al amparo de las farolas de gas. Si les miraba fijamente por mucho tiempo sabía que le cortarían la respiración, y le despojarían de todo gramo de valor que pudiere llevar encima.

—Satoru... —Dudó y varios segundos se sucedieron en estampida súbita. El mencionado adivinó con meridiana precisión lo que diría—. Es inesperado. No sé si —Y prefirió interrumpirle antes de que su corazón (o los fragmentos de) se estrellaran contra el suelo alfombrado de nieve. Cristalizado.

Imaginó el estruendo apagado y pegajoso de aquello, y le sobrevino un nudo en la garganta qué asemejó a una piedra allí atorada.

—¿Tan mal salió, eh? —Se rascó la nuca con despreocupación forzosa y un deje de vergüenza atroz machacándole desde adentro, y bajo la carne de los pómulos. Sonreír dolía como nunca—. No tienes que responder nada ahora ¿sabes? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para... —Miró hacia su costado izquierdo y la voz se le consumió en un latido y medio. _"__¿__para? __¿__para qu__é__?"_. Mejor no perseguía el final de la frase.

—Está bien. —Asintió, ablandando el silencio pétreo. Le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y la insinuación de una sonrisa afable. Con ello concluyó el momento incómodo de la confesión. —Ahora entremos.

—Si... —Y un suspiro melancólico, raro en él, se le materializó delante.

Incluso cuando días después de ésta plática Shun le rechazó, Satoru insistió dos veces más; hasta que finalmente aquel cedió y le aceptó. Mal que mal no tenía motivos para no intentarlo siquiera; no había nadie más de por medio. Saki no contaba, puesto que seguía estando con María; y Shun no era como el tímido Mamoru que se conformaba con permanecer cerca de ésta última y retratarla en lienzos que ella no valoraría, en una búsqueda de atención infausta y sin remedio.

Nunca sería suficiente, pero tampoco lo sería para él.

Eran más proclives a experimentar atracción y a desarrollar sentimientos románticos que mil años antes, por mera y calculada predisposición genética. Manipulación; por el bien común que significaba mantener aquella sociedad utópica en la que sus vidas se desenvolvían, sin verdaderos problemas, entre algodones inmaculados y poderes fantásticos. Más esto no implicaba en ningún caso ser siempre correspondido. Eso sí que era un imposible.

Sin embargo, era estúpido reparar en ésas cosas al besarse y al yacer juntos, entrelazados en la hierba densa y verde. Por eso mismo procuraba no hacerlo con relativo éxito. Era más sencillo mantener los ojos cerrados a la oscuridad flagrante (y renqueante). Ser egoísta sin alevosía e intoxicarse con lo que tenía mientras lo tenía. Antes de que las cosas pudieran desmoronarse y llovieran como esquirlas de vidrio roto sobre su cabeza. Nunca se sabe ¿no?, Satoru era optimista por naturaleza, pero no le faltaba prudencia.

La risa le bailotaba entre los labios como los eslabones dorados de un soneto desarticulado, antes de ser absorbida por los contrarios, delgados y dulces; como Satoru suponía que debía de ser el néctar de las flores, ése que las mariposas consumían con fruición perenne. Las manos de Shun se asentaban en su nuca de cabellos castaños, y su piel irradiaba un calor incadescente. Repercutía en su cuerpo en forma de un profundo estremecimiento que recorría las vértebras de su columna como el toque de un pincel frío y húmedo. Tembloroso como lágrimas nuevas.

Desde lo recóndito de los iris esmeraldinos le devolvía la sonrisa su reflejo al apartarse. Espejos reflectantes e infinitos como constelaciones de estrellas transparentes.

Así, cuando el final acaeció, cortante y amargo; cual rosa muerta de pétalos sucios y pisoteados, junto con: _"Satoru, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo __¿__verdad? Estoy cansado de ser tu mu__ñ__eco"_; solamente podía dejar que su lengua se deshiciera en disculpas vacuas y que la voz le temblara de un modo patético que le avergonzaría demasiado pronto. El corazón se le contorsionó con punzadas estáticas; los últimos estertores antes de hacerse a la idea de: _"Ya no quiero estar as__í __contigo, es irritante"_, y verle partir con las toscas espinas clavándose en su dedos y sin más reflejos que admirar.


End file.
